


;)

by tiahwinchester



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexting, ray narvaez jr (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiahwinchester/pseuds/tiahwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After sending his dick pic to the wrong person, Gavin is greeted with a pleasant reply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	;)

**Author's Note:**

> This is all written in present tense just because I'm trying something new. Let me know what you think?

Gavin is messing around with Geoff and goes to send him a dick pick jokingly but actually sends it to Ryan on accident. Ryan sends one back and it is a pleasant surprise.

One shot. Two shots. Three shots and a forth. Gavin downs them one by one.

"Fucking slow down a little Gavvers, you're gonna puke before your third beer." Michael warns as he laughs at his friends scrunched up face.

"Liquor before beer, you're in the clear, Micool" he stumbles, already feeling a little buzzed.

As the night continues, he skulls down drink after drink. 

' _Wish you were here now? Prick._ ' Gavin texts to Geoff as he sends him a blurry photo of him dancing.

' _Trust me. I'm having a much funner time ;)_ ' Geoff replies.

Gavin laughs, texting ' _Yeah, right._ ' before walking into the bathroom to pee.

And Geoff retaliates, sending Gavin ' _Just take a look._ ' and photo of himself and Ray in bed, Ray between his legs, blushing with his head buried in the covers as the older mans cock stands tall and proud. Following up afterward with ' _Who's jerking you off bitch?_ '

And as he finishes up in the toilet, Gavin has an idea for a funny comeback. He leaves his jeans hanging down grasps his dick with one hand as the other clutches his phone. Slowly but eventually, he jerks himself to semi-hardness. He clicks on the camera app and positions the phone so it's pointing down at his half-erect penis. He takes the photo and goes to send it to Geoff. The letters and names are a little blurry but he just sends it to the most recent person. He's just about to zip up his pants and walk out before he realizes, "I've got a bit of a tent in my pants right now...I can't go out there like this." and that's when another message comes through, and Gavin is taken aback. 

_Ryan Haywood: Alright well, thanks for answering me..._

Gavin quickly clicks on the conversation:

Ryan: Hey, Gavin. Do you know what drive Jack kept this weeks GTA audio files on?"

Gavin: *picture*

Ryan: Alright well, thanks for answering me...

And now Gavin is feeling hotter than ever, he can feel his face going even redder. Just as he goes to say something, the three dots come up indicating that Ryan is typing. Finally, the message sends and when Gavin receives it, he feels his cock twitch a little.

It's a picture of Ryan's dick, fully erect, head resting on his stomach. Gavin's jaw drops a little, 'What is that...10? 11? 12 inches?' His mind not quite in full effect, he texts back, ' _God damn Rye_ *o*'

And Ryan responds, ' _haha, yeah? But I'd bet mine would look even better shoved up your ass._ '

Gavin feels his stomach tighten as his hand lowers back down to his now throbbing cock. ' _I agree._ ' he struggles to type as the thought of him gripping the sheets as Ryan thrusts into him repeatedly circles about his mind.

' _And I'd lift one of your legs over my shoulder so I always hit your prostate._ '

And in this moment, Gavin wants nothing more than for Ryan and his apparently giant knob to do that. ' _Mmmmm._ ' is all he sends back.

' _And then finally, I'd bite your shoulder as I push in one last time and come deep inside you._ ' 

And that's it, Gavin is tipped over the edge as he fastens his strokes and comes over his hand. It takes quite a bit of effort for him to raise his arm and snap a pic of the sight before him. He sends it to Ryan with a sly smirk, ' _I blame you._ '

' _You're welcome ;)_ '


End file.
